Derek's Taking What's His
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: I brung you Version 2, so here Version 1: Stiles ask Danny to help him figure out if he's gay and the older man agrees before coming over to help him figure it out but Derek breaks in and 'helps' Stiles leaving Danny with a show...for a while anyway.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but the plot.

This is version one of my fic called Mine, version two has been up for a while and I was in two minds about posting this but here it is because The I side is about.

I added a little something in there that my sister told me a lot of other Authors use on live Journal but I don't have an account on it or know how to use.

So I hope the kind of knot thing doesn't offend anyone and it was also my first time writing a rim scene, not sure if I was off the mark or on it.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Mine V1.<span>

Stiles tapped a rhythm with his pencil on the table watching the door for a certain someone to come in feeling anxious about the reaction he was going to get but had to know the answer to his question. The nights had somehow infiltrated every part of Stiles life, he would dream of a certain sour wolf doing explicated things to him. He would always wake up reaching for more only to find he didn't have it, leaving him hot, sweaty and aroused yet Stiles couldn't reach that pleasure by himself.

After 7 months of nothing but torture, it got worse.

Every time he come near or saw the sour wolf his mind would play out fantasies in his head leaving him horny but it had reached a new level. If he was with Scott and they talked about Derek his mind played and his body reacted but the thing that made Stiles question himself was the fact that one day Scott had a t-shirt of Derek's. Stiles tried but temptation whispered sinful things in his ear and he was helpless to do anything but reach for it, later that night he snuck it home and wore it to bed.

He reached his pleasure and it was beyond bliss.

This made Stiles wonder about things. Those things where more than obvious now he thought about it, he never had a girlfriend and was hopeless trying to talk to a woman let alone date one so that left boys. Stiles hadn't really come up with an answer to say if he was gay but if his plan worked than he would know all he had to do was get Danny to agree.

The reason for choosing Danny was more than a little bit obvious, one he was gay and two he wouldn't beat Stiles ass if things went wrong. Stiles could see it now 'Hey Derek I think you sexy lets bone' and before he knew it he would be slammed around and have his ass kicked, so no thanks he would stick to Danny. It was a safe and Stiles was a 100% certain Danny was gay where as Derek left Stiles wondering if he was A-sexual because he had never seen him with anyone, man, woman or dog.

Being too caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice Danny enter the room until it was too late as class had begun, damn it focus Stiles these where his only thoughts for the entire lesion.

After class broke Stiles avoided Scott and walked beside Danny "Hey can we talk?" he glanced about to see if anyone was watching but it didn't look like it. He returned his attention to Danny who was frowning at him but felt words desert him as he stared at the athlete, Stiles tried to speak even opening his mouth several time then closing it and shook his head before pulling on his bag strap. Stiles decided to forget it he smiled at Danny before walking off feeling like an idiot when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he faced the taller man who was a mind reader "I'll come by yours later and we can talk, cool."

Stiles nodded "Cool." He watched Danny pass him and exhaled thankful the man hadn't said anything out loud about his situation but how he knew was a mystery in itself. Stiles tried to go about his day as normal but found it hard as he kept thinking about tonight, would things turn out ok? Would he get his answer?

Was Danny good in bed? Derek was the way he moved his hips had Stiles crying out…in his head anyway. Stiles groaned feeling himself standing to attention and dropped his head against the cool surface of the table only to slam his hands down on it when they tried to wonder. Mercy came when the bell rang; he rushed out avoiding Scott again saying he had to go straight home or something and looked about for Danny but didn't see him. He drove home taking deep breath and wiping his sweaty palms on his jean clad thigh but nearly drove into the car in front when he saw his dad pull up behind him "Ah god." Stiles wasn't ready for his dad to know.

He didn't know just yet.

The sheriff smiled at his son who was acting stranger than normal "Hey son." When Stiles just nodded before running a hand over his head, he decided to continue speaking "I'm pulling an extra shift so I will catch a nap at the station house before coming home, so I'll see you Sunday."

Stiles felt his eyes god wide and tried to remain clam at his dad's news, he would be working until Sunday "Ok dad I will see you than" he took a step forward only to pause "Are you leaving now." When his dad nodded, Stiles smiled and hugged his dad before entering the house in a wild panic. He took the stairs two at a time and flung his bedroom door open as he kicked his shoes off then paused, should he take a shower before Danny came. Stiles lifted his arm and sniffed, he didn't smell bad but he didn't smell appealing and decided it was better to be safe than sorry, he shed his clothes as he walked into the bathroom.

He changed into some sweats and a t-shirt than jeans and a casual shirt than back again before sitting on the bed taking deep breaths. Stiles wondered if this is what girls felt like when they were meeting up with a boy or date however when there was a knock on his door his thoughts scattered, he sat there for five minutes one thought running around and around in his head:

_Danny is here oh god he's here, Danny is here._

When the knock came again Stiles snapped into action and raced down the stairs to open the door for Danny who raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything as he came in. Stiles swallowed nervously making his Adam's apple bob before he spoke "Would you like a drink or something." He twisted the door handle while looking at the floor wondering if this was a bad plan when Danny spoke "So you wanna talk about it."

Stiles looked up nodding as he closed the door "I need your help to figure something out…but you don't…I mean no pressure or anything—"he found his rambling cut off when Danny just chuckled.

Danny slid his coat from his shoulders and draped it over the banister "It's cool, I get it" he slid his hands into his pockets and relaxed his body "You want me to help you figure out if your gay, I don't mind." And he didn't. Stiles was cute and strangely amusing, Danny wasn't crushing on him but Stiles didn't turn him off either.

Stiles took a deep breath running his hand over his head "Cool, so where should we do this?"

Derek glared at the house wondering why Danny hadn't left after two hours; it made him uneasy that another man was in his territory with his Stiles. While that fact wasn't common knowledge it didn't mean other man could move in on his territory and his unclaimed mate, there were reasons Derek didn't claim Stiles. Yet those reasons evaporated when Stiles bedroom light flicked on with two shadows, he moved quickly reacting on instinct as a growl rumbled up from deep in his chest. After climbing the tree blue eyes locked onto the figures watching carefully…assessing the threat and how to deal with it.

Stiles sat on the end of his bed and run his sweaty hands over his thighs feeling extremely nervous as Danny stood before him "How should we do this." he glanced up taking in the sight of Danny looking relaxed which made him feel a little more relaxed.

Danny just smiled "Start where you're comfortable." He watched as Stiles snorted and felt his smile grow abit "You picked the bedroom."

Stiles snorted again "I know kinda jumped the gun but I didn't want to put a show on for my dad" He laughed lightly and rested his hands on his thighs "I don't think the way to tell him I'm gay is giving him his own porn movie." Stiles cringed at his words but couldn't help it. He was really nervous, more nervous than when Derek slammed him against things because if he was being truthful that was kind of a turn on…all those muscles flexing in his arms as the space between them closed.

He was brought from his fantasy when Danny cupped the back of his neck and bent over him brushing their lips in a kiss. His eyes went wide for a moment before lifting his chin higher giving the other man better access, the kiss came again but a little more pressure behind it this time.

Derek felt his fangs shoot down at the sight of the prey kissing his mate; instinct flooded his body as hands lifted the window so he could move swiftly through it but what really pissed him off was they didn't notice. His lips curled back so he could bare his teeth as Stiles lent back on his hands and brought his feet up, slowly moving backwards on the bed as Danny placed one knee between Stiles legs intending to follow.

Stiles frowned staring at Danny wondering where the strange noise was coming from; it was almost a grumbly sound with a deep kick to it…a sound he heard before, no it wasn't, it couldn't be. He pulled away from the kiss and stared at Danny a moment longer hearing the noise come again and turned his head…holy shit it was some kind of twisted threesome dream, it had to be. Yet when Derek's eyes flicked blue briefly connecting with his before locking onto Danny was when Stiles knew it was no dream and Derek was actually stood in his bedroom going wolf while glaring death shots at Danny.

"Derek." Stiles felt his breath catching.

Danny frowned glancing at Derek before glancing at Stiles "Stiles?" just what the hell was going on?

Derek ran his tongue over his fang "Danny" he smirked as his eyes lit with a dangerous glint "Now we have all said each other's names you might want to get off him." because Derek had no problems making another body disappear.

Stiles felt his mouth opening and closing lost for words yet not fully understanding what he was trying to say in this situation. Danny rested his hands either side of Stiles thighs and glanced at both men "What's going on" did he voice the thought in his head "Is this a three-way?" yet when Hale growled at him, Danny knew he shouldn't have.

Stiles felt his eyes go wide and looked at Danny "Is it?" he felt shock coursing through him with a lot of confusion, was Derek gay? Did he come here for Danny? He felt his shoulders drop at the thought of being kicked out his own bedroom by his fantasy man for another man.

Derek curled his fingers into a fist struggling to keep his wolf in check but when Stiles asked 'is it' he kind of lost it. Danny held his hands up and stepped back rapidly when Hale came at him with a look that could let blood "Whoa calm down." He bumped into draws. Danny wasn't looking for a fight; he thought the opposite would happen yet now he wasn't so sure "He asked me." And just like that Hale turned his attention.

Stiles swallowed hard making his Adam's apple bob as he backed up on the bed "What wait." yet Derek still advanced, his back hit the head board as he looked to Danny for help…a big mistake. Derek bared his teeth and wrapped his fingers around Stiles ankle pulling him down the bed and under him "I dare you to." He narrowed his eyes at Stiles. What was happening because Stiles didn't know, the only thing he did know was not to look at Danny again "I take truth." Ok so not the time for sarcastic comments.

Derek gripped Stiles face with his fingers and thumb, the heel of his palm brushing the underside Stiles chin as the grip tightened "What do you think you're doing." He picked truth now he had to answer it or else Danny would get hurt. Stiles tried to pulled his head back but Derek tightened his grip even more making him wince "I…I was trying something" Derek bared his teeth "an experiment because I'm doing a gay research paper—"he broke off as the gripped tightened again.

Derek felt his patience running out "I know you're lying so try again" he came further over Stiles forcing the younger man to lean on his elbows. Stiles bit his bottom lip trying to think of something but found it extremely hard and when the Derek came close he panicked "I was trying to figure out if I was gay." Heat flooded his cheeks. Derek didn't hear Stiles heart skip a beat but it did thump an odd rhythm, he was telling the truth but not all of it "And?" he growled when the man made another comment. Stiles tried again to pull his head back but whined when Derek refused to yield his grip, helpless to stop the sarcasm "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are standing in a row—"

Danny tried not to laugh but did feel his lips kick up at the corners, god he was quirky "Do you need help." It sure looked like he did yet Derek's snapped answer had him going still.

Derek glared over his shoulder "Move and I will kill you." He returned his attentions back to Stiles "Answer me now Stiles because you won't like what is about to happen if you don't." yet the man remained quiet. He tightened his grip knowing if he kept hold for more than a minute he would bruise skin "Answer now." Derek pushed Stiles head back moving his mouth down to the younger man's throat. Stiles drew in a shaky breath as warm puffs of air fanned his throat "I asked Danny to help me because I didn't have anyone else to ask." God that sounded horrible. He swallowed nervously "No offense Danny, your good looking and have an ok body—"

Stiles found his words cut of as teeth clamped over his throat, god this was humiliating but not because Danny was watching Derek dominate him but because Stiles was enjoying it. Derek lifted his head and pulled Stiles head until they were looking at each other "Enough or I will hurt him" he stared into brown eyes "I will help you." It was that simple. Stiles felt his mouth go dry as he stared back at Derek unable to process what the older man just said or why he said it in the first place, his heart thumped faster in his chest.

Derek eased his grip knowing the most Stiles would have was red marks for a while, he leant his weight on his hand placed by Stiles thigh "Kiss me." Yet nothing happened. Stiles licked his dry lips when Derek came even closer growling his command again "Kiss me." It sent a thrill of excitement through him as he stuttered in a breath. When Derek tightened his grip Stiles tipped his head up slightly brushing their lips, he drew in another shaky breath and did it again but Derek didn't respond. Derek felt Stiles bottom lips tremble against him "Kiss me, you do know how to do that right." He watched Stiles cheek turn red and knew he should be gentler and less dominating but he couldn't.

Stiles closed his eyes thinking this wasn't as much of a turn on as he first thought; he had no idea how to kiss because he had only kissed two people and one of them was Scott when they were like two playing together. Somehow Stiles didn't think that counted because there were babies but his second one was with Danny just moments ago and now Derek was poking fun which made him embarrassed, no this wasn't fun anymore. Derek gripped Stiles face harder when the younger man tried to pull away again; damn he struck a nerve with his comment and tried to make it right by pulling Stiles face closer to his brushing their lips softly together.

Confusion was thick in his mind as lips brushed his, was this right? Should he do this with Derek of all people and at the end of it what would be the outcome. Stiles tried to pull his head back but the older man refused to give in and brushed their lips again but this time he nipped Stiles bottom lip with his fangs, and he felt his breath catch. Derek sucked on the hurt but Stiles scent was a mixture of confusion, embarrassment and slight fear with an edge of arousal, fuck if he didn't pull it together this was going to get ugly. Stiles licked his bottom lip when Derek released it and when the older man brushed their lips again, he found himself kissing back.

Derek ran his tongue over Stiles bottom lip wanting to gain entrance and when Stiles parted his lips, he emitted a very soft growl. Stiles tentatively brushed his tongue against Derek's before sucking on it, he groaned when Derek pressed more firmly against him and tilted his head to the side when the grip on his face relaxed as he tried to deepen the kiss.

Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought.

Stiles lifted one hand fingertips tentatively brushing Derek's jaw, he held them there before slowly edging them up yet when a growl sounded the air, Stiles quickly dropped his hand back to the bed. Derek growled again feeling more than a little frustrated, Stiles was too wary and the reason he growled was because Danny get shifting from side to side. All he wanted was Stiles under him and no interruptions or Stiles deciding to stop this before they begun, he pulled back ready to tell the other man to leave.

Stiles fisted the cover before shaking his head and taking a deep breath as he moved further back on the bed, he licked his lips before catching himself and opened his mouth ready to tell Derek to get out. Derek curled his fingers into fist when he saw Stiles gearing up to end this; he ignored the other man for a minute because he had to Stiles comfortable and kneeled back over the bed pulling the man towards him. Stiles shook his head saying "No." when Derek pulled him down the bed again but what him go quiet was Derek's statement.

"Undress me" Derek eyes bore into Stiles before leaning in to brush their lips again "Jacket remove it." He brushed their lips again but applied more pressure behind the touch and nearly smirked when Stiles responded. Stiles raised one hand and carefully placed it on the older man's shoulder yet when Derek barked 'now' he moved a little faster and raised his other hand to help push the jacket of broad shoulders. Derek growled his pleasure as hands pushed his jacket down and off his arms, he moved to stand and pulled Stiles closer before looking down "T-shirt."

Stiles tried to swallow past the lump in his throat as he raised his hands so his fingers could toy with the hem of the grey t-shirt, he raised his head watching eyes flash blue and felt a thrill shoot through him. It gave him courage, allowing him to push the t-shirt up exposing skin inch by inch and Stiles nearly groaned when he exposed Derek's abs because the man was just drool worthy with his Adonis body. Derek smirked at Stiles groan feeling slightly proud his body pleased the younger man and lifted his arms when the younger man stood up to finish removing his t-shirt, he pulled Stiles closer and brushed their lips.

He slid his hands under Stiles t-shirt and spanned his fingers wide loving the sensation when a noise behind him drew a growl from his lips as he turned to face the idiot. Stiles felt his eyes dart to Danny who was stood looking kind of uncomfortable but what made him step in front of Derek was the way the older man tense, as if to fight. Stiles hesitated for a moment but when Derek stepped around him he moved to stay in front and pressed close while brushing his lips over a tensed jaw.

Derek felt the corner of his lips kick up and looked at Stiles who was running his hands over his chest yet his breath ceased when fingers toyed with the band of his jeans….he wouldn't….He did. Stiles flicked his eyes up at Derek's small inhale of breath and felt his lips twitch at the corners; he dropped his eyes back down to where his fingers dance with the button of Derek's jeans. He slid the button free and placed the tip of his finger on the zip, Stiles raised his eyes again seeing flashes of blue as a smirk claimed his lips before pushing down.

Derek sucked in more air, damn what came over Stiles all of a sudden because whatever it was it was sexy. Stiles pushed the zipper further down eyes glued to the revealed skin only to groan aloud at the realization Derek was going commando, without thinking about it he licked his lips and placed a kiss to Derek's collar bone. Derek nudged Stiles cheek wanting a kiss and emitted a soft growl when the younger man tipped his face up immediately, he brushed their lips but every time Stiles wanted more he would pull back.

Danny stared transfixed by the sight, not a hundred percent sure why he was still stood here and what the hell was going on between them.

Stiles smiled briefly when Derek continued to tease him, he pushed the zipper further down and lifted his finger to he could circle the tip of Derek's cock as he smiled brushing their lips again. Derek felt his fangs extend slightly finding Stiles teasing a major turn on and nipped at the younger man's lip before sucking on it. Yet he found his breath catching when Stiles dropped a kiss to his jaw before moving down his neck and when lips continued south Derek groaned out loud uncaring that Danny was stood there.

Stiles nipped at Derek's shoulder before moving down to his knees as he flicked his tongue over muscles while trailing his hand down the older man's abs, loving the way the muscles bunched. Muscles he could trace with his tongue for hours, if not days depending on how he dragged it out and when Derek moved slightly he groaned at seeing those muscles flex making him part his lips to continue tongue tracing. Derek smirked feeling slightly proud his body pleased Stiles and his ego expanded a little bit when Danny was witness to the fact Stiles loved it yet when lips pressed to his abs, it was over.

For Danny anyway, Derek looked at the taller man "Get out breath a word of this and your dea—" his threatening tone broke off as lips moved south assisted by one hand. Danny tried to maintain eye contact with Derek but god damn it was hard when Stiles head kept moving lower and lower.

Neither needed to speak to know where Stiles head was going.

Derek gripped Stiles shoulder as a tongue circled his navel "What you need my foot up your ass to get going." He tried not to bare his teeth when warm air caressed the head of his cock as his jeans parted a little more.

Danny couldn't lift his eyes, damn, damn; damn he was going to see something he really shouldn't be seeing. That foot up his ass to get him going might be needed because Danny didn't think he had the power to move. Who knew Stiles could be so sexy and from Derek's shocked expression that lasted for brief periods of time, good with his tongue.

Derek glared at the man "Danny get out" He held his hand to the door then to the window "Before I help you." He watched the other man try to lift his eyes with great difficulty and knew he was watching Stiles. But what was his mate doing that looked so good? Derek didn't look down because he knew as soon as he did that's where his eyes would stay, on Stiles his mate who was currently blowing on his weeping head.

Danny snapped to attention when a growl penetrated his hearing and backed up into some draws "I…erm yeah going…." His eyes dropped back down "Suck you later…ngh I mean see…" he lifted his eyes again when the growl came again. Danny turned smacking into the open door before gripping the handle "…So yeah bye Stiles thanks for letting me watch" Danny held his hand up turning back around "….I mean come…" fuck, could you tell he had sex on the brain.

Derek glared at the taller man "Get out as in use the front door before ah throw you thro-ugh it."

Danny just nodded and groaned as his eyes dropped back to Stiles "Thanks for letting me come over, see you around Stiles." He turned banging into the door frame before correcting himself and pulling the door closed.

Derek bared his fangs feeling slightly aggressive and a little panicked because he didn't think Danny would make it out before he lost himself which would be embarrassing. Stiles grinned as he traced Derek's hipbone with his tongue feeling nails scrape his scalp, he slid one hand up the older man's stomach before kissing a line along skin. Derek growled "Not funny." he already embarrassed himself by moaning when he was trying to sound threatening, he look at Stiles and groaned understanding why Danny couldn't look away.

This kinda quiet, geeky and slightly quirky guy was a fucking tease in every sense of the word.

Stiles shrugged one shoulder at Derek's words and pulled the jeans further down to blow on the weeping head as a power thrill shot through him, he had barely touched Derek yet the man was releasing a lot of pre-cum. Derek sucked in a breath as a tongue flicked in the slit before swirling around as lips wrapped around his cock, damn he was no virgin at this "How." He had to know because images in his head wouldn't rest yet they soon died at Stiles answer.

Stiles rubbed his tongue just under the head loving the reaction he got and pointed to his bookcase then the computer, how else was he going to learn by using a banana. Derek found his head shaking in disbelief, this was not going the way he planned at all and when Stiles squeezed the base with two fingers and his thumb underneath he gave up trying. Stiles pushed his thumb up while sliding his lips further down hoping he had this right and when Derek's hips snapped forward he hummed in satisfaction.

Derek felt eyes sliding shut as his lips parted on a groan as Stiles slid further down his cock; he curled his fingers letting his nails sink into Stiles scalp. Stiles gagged and pulled back slightly trying to remember what he read on deep throating when fingers brushed his cheek, he flicked his eyes up to Derek's and relaxed as fingers brushed his cheek. Derek slid his finger over Stiles jaw "Breathe through your nose" his used the tip of two fingers to rub a spot against Stiles throat "Relax and suck." He groaned when Stiles followed his instructions.

Stiles curled his fingers in the jeans and pulled them down until they pooled at Derek's ankles, he spanned his fingers wide on the heated flesh and groaned slightly remembering vibrations added to the pleasure. Derek bared his teeth as fingers cupped his balls gently squeezing before Stiles rolled them in his palm, he felt his nails extending as his facial features started changing which mean this couldn't go any further because Derek wanted to claim Stiles. If he came now and his controlled slipped even more Derek would have to put distance between them for fear of turning and if that happen there was no guarantee he would kill or force Stiles.

Stiles flicked his eyes up when Derek barked "Up." Up what? He had barely begun and nothing was going to make him stop, if Derek though he was then punishment was coming his way in the form of a tongue lashing. Derek narrowed his eyes when Stiles hummed making him bite back a groan and when a tongue swirled around his head before doing a neat little trick that had his hips bucking he lost it and groaned aloud. Stiles hummed again when Derek tipped his head back, this was such a power trip and when Derek hips bucked again he squeezed his balls before kneading them as he did his tongue trick again.

Derek lifted his head at the sound of material tearing and glanced down to see Stiles t-shirt or part of it anyway in his hand with his nails where they pierced the material "Enough." He was losing control and he didn't want this to end. Stiles frowned again but when eyes locked with his and they started flashing blue a lot more it made him paused, The Great Derek Hale wasn't losing control over a blowjob was he? Oh yes he was, Stiles hummed again loving that little fact more than he should.

God damn, Derek shook his head trying to hold on for control yet failed when Stiles tongue did that trick again which made him tense as he came while a growl emitted from his throat. Stiles pulled back slightly as not to choke on Derek's cum yet found himself pulled up and flung on the bed before he could swallow, he bounced once before rolling over onto his back feeling his eyes go wide as Derek came at him. Ok maybe not the best idea he had to tease a werewolf but hey how many people could say they snapped Derek Hale's control.

No one but him…Stiles found himself half smirking yet moved backwards banging into the head board "Calm down." Because Stiles was just a little freaked out by the whole going wolf thing as Derek face was at the in between stage. Derek gripped Stiles ankle pulling the younger man underneath him as he licked at the exposed flesh of his shoulder and gripped the rest of Stiles t-shirt before ripping it off. He sank his teeth into the younger man's shoulders as he shredded the sweats before pressing firmly against Stiles and growled at the skin to skin contact.

Stiles groaned out loud as hips rocked against his, he raised his hands to grip Derek's biceps as he turned his head wanting a kiss. Derek felt his eyes go wide when Stiles nipped his bottom lip before running his tongue over the sharp tip of his fang; he felt his hips snap forward as his nails shredded the sheets.

Damn this was going in a totally unexpected way then he imagined and Derek was helpless to control himself.

He nipped Stiles chin before raking his teeth down the column of his throat and locked his teeth over Stiles throat wondering how the man would react, when hands soothed down his arms he unlocked his hold to lap at the skin. Stiles looked at Derek when he lifted his face to see his feature returning to human although his teeth where still there with his nails, he raised his legs bracketing Derek but found himself being turned over. He parted his lips to ask what was going on but remained quiet when lips pressed against his nape before moving down an inch to drop another kiss to his skin.

Derek breathed in the scent of Stiles skin as he trailed his lips down the younger man back and flicked his tongue out to run it between the dip in Stiles back where his spine was centred under the skin. He was trying for a measure of calmness instead of rushing it in a bid to quell his wolf that was pushing for control but Derek refused to let that happen because he refused to hurt Stiles during their mating.

Stiles curled one hand under him as the other rested by his face on the bed as a shiver washed over him, Derek's movements where feather light as the lips moved lower making him wonder what the man was going to do. He felt his eyes open when those lips give way to a tongue that ran over the small of his back before following his spine down to the top of his cheeks however what had him drawing in a strangled breath was hands gripping his cheeks to part them. Stiles tensed as he looked over his shoulder and moaned at the sight before dropping his head back to the bed as Derek ran his tongue between his parted cheeks.

Derek could hear Stiles heart beat a little faster as he drew in air sounding shocked, he almost growled at the fact he was Stiles first but pushed it down as he ran his tongue around the younger man's entrance. Stiles fisted the cover as he bit down on his lower lip feeling more aroused by this then he thought he would and pushed his hips up slightly as Derek trapped his legs against the bed, he felt his cheeks heat as Derek's tongue pushed against him. Derek kneaded the younger man's ass cheek as he eased the tip of his tongue into Stiles who was slowly responding to his touch, he eased his tongue back when Stiles rocked his hips back.

Stiles pressed his face into the cover as he stilled his hips and bit down harder on his lip when Derek's tongue came back starting to push in making his hips lift again yet groan in disappointing need as Derek stopped. Derek dropped a kiss to Stiles buttock as he soothed one hand up the man's back wishing he could tell him to keep still but the wolf wanted instinctive reactions for the one it wanted to claim as mate. Stiles kept his hips still fisting the cover in a death grip as Derek snaked his tongue down his butt cheeks before circling his entrance, he parted his lips moaning softly wanting so badly to lift his hips.

That when it came to Stiles this was testing his submission to Derek, knowing when to give in and when was the right time to push back a little. The wolf wanted mate who would challenge him in certain area's at the right times, keeping him on his toes and to enjoy play with. Not a mate who would constantly challenge his dominance and disregard his alpha status always needing to be put in their place.

Well Stiles could certainly try but it was a little hard to keep that track of though when he was feeling aroused, hot, needy and desired….plus he was only human certain instinct came naturally while other didn't. Derek growled softly when Stiles kept still pleased his mate had figured it out and parted the cheeks further as he pushed his tongue a little deeper passed the first ring off muscles. Stiles released his lip to cry out as Derek slid one hand under his parted thighs to cup his hard cock "Derek please." He needed to move, either onto the older man's tongue or into his hand, he didn't care which one.

Derek kept his tongue still before wiggling the tip as he squeezed Stiles cock before pumping it and pulled his tongue back before pushing it forward, he pushed the tip of his finger against the spot just under Stiles weeping head. Stiles arched his back as he rocked his hips feeling helpless to stop it and groaned when a finger and thumb squeezed the head of his cock as another finger rubbed against his weeping slit. Derek pushed his tongue into Stiles as far as his could before squeezing the head of the younger man's cock and lifted his other hands to cup his balls.

Stiles pressed his face harder into the cover as cried out while his hips rocked one last time "Der…" he panted for air as a heated body pressed fully against him. Derek kissed his mate's shoulder feeling pleased but not yet satisfied as he nudged his chin against Stiles shoulder smirking when brown eyes connected with his "Move up slightly." He nipped at the flesh. Stiles lifted his upper body as he ran his tongue over his bottom lips and moved up the bed to do Derek's bidding finding himself being manoeuvred into the doggy position.

He chuckled at the irony of this being there first position but why had he presumed it would be anything different he didn't know, Stiles was brung from his thoughts when a hot, hard cock slowly pushed into him. Derek gripped Stiles hips unable to move his eyes as if hypnotized by the site of Stiles taking his cock "God damn, Stiles." He bared his teeth as he slid deeper and when he was in to the hilt he growled. Stiles felt his eyes go wide at how thick Derek was and glanced over his shoulder at the older man who had his teeth bared as his eyes flashed blue making Stiles groan as his temperature rose.

Derek soothed his hands up lean sides waiting until Stiles moved his hips and moved his hands back down to slender hips re-gripping them as he pulled out before thrusting back in slowly making them both groan. Stiles fisted the covers as he braced himself by spreading his legs a little wide thankful Derek's legs where between his and rocked forward to rock back at the same time Derek thrust forward. Stiles cried out "Ugh." As Derek went deeper and rocked his hips forward before repeating the action again as another sound escaped his throat but the most Stiles could do was hang his head as he pushed his hips back.

A growl rumbled up from deep in his chest as pleasure grew stronger, Derek tried to keeping hold of his control but felt it slipping as his hips sped up while his nails extended digging into Stiles skin slightly. Stiles moved his hips faster in answer to Derek's as he cried out again before lifting his head panting as he tried to draw in more air but failed, he rocked forward when Derek thrust particularly hard. Derek gave a horse groan when he felt Stiles muscles tighten on him and moved his hand around to fist Stiles cock, stroking in time to his thrust drawing another cry from the younger man whose body tensed.

Stiles cried out as he came feeling his eyes slid closed as he struggled to breath and moved to drop his chest to the bed but hands slid up his sides to pull him flush with Derek, he turned his face but found himself held still as teeth grazed his neck. Derek tightened one arm around Stiles waist as he bit lightly on the spot he was going to use to claim the younger man as he rocked his hips slowly hearing Stiles whimper. He was probably still a little sensitive but Derek didn't stop he just continued to move slow as he lifted his lips peppering kiss up Stiles neck and over his jaw where he nudged the younger man's cheek with his nose.

Stiles turned his head ghosting his lips over Derek's before parting them to flick his tongue over the man's bottom lip loving the soft intake of breath, he drew his tongue drew his tongue back when Derek's brushed his. Derek grinned flashing one fang as he ghosted his lips over Stiles before kissing the corner of his mouth as he slid one hand up the younger man's chest to circle his fingertip around one hardened nub. Stiles felt his breath catch as he brushed their lips again while moving his hips slowly in a circle and smiled into the kiss a Derek groaned, he parted his lips running his tongue over the man's bottom lip.

Derek sucked on Stiles tongue as he rolled the younger man's nipple between his fingers swallowing the moan feeling pleased he got the man back for the hip trick but Stiles just did it again making his hips snap forward. Stiles groaned when Derek thrust hard before pulling back to do it again, he arched his back pressing hard against Derek as he sucked on the man's bottom lip and when hands gripped his he linked their fingers. Derek panted against Stiles lips taking in the flush appearance from the blush on his cheeks to the red rosy lips and eyes doused in pleasure.

He ghosted his lips over Stiles cheeks as he moved his hips a fraction faster enjoying this twist they'd taken, he wasn't ready for it to end and nipped his mate's ear "Want you, this so badly." Derek ran his tongue over Stiles shell. A shiver swept over Stiles when Derek blew in his ear and squeezed Derek's fingers tighter with his moaning his agreement "Yes." Because for seven months he dreamed of this after finally admitting to himself he wanted this man. Derek grinned as he moved his lips over Stiles ear enjoying causing the shivers going over the younger man "You mine and mine alone." He groaned when Stiles muscles tightened around him.

Stiles tipped his head back "God yes." He swallowed down another moan as he rolled his hips back feeling his eyes close as sensations rose again. Derek gripped Stiles hands tighter as he sucked at the spot below the younger man's ear as he moved his hips and felt his cock swelling as he moved his lips down to the juncture of Stiles neck. Stiles rolled his head exposing more of his neck to Derek as teeth raked his neck making him moan as he pushed his hips back feeling extremely close even though Derek hadn't touched his cock.

Derek thrust his hips forward as he bit down into Stiles neck feeling a growl rumble up from deep in his chest as he sank his fangs deeper tasting blood and after a moment pull them back as he lapped at the mark before biting down on the corner of his lip. Stiles felt his back arch when pleasure merged with pain but Derek's arms kept him in place and his eyes went wide as Derek's dick swelled, he found his eyes closing as a soft shocked cry left his lips as he came. Derek bit down hard on his lip feeling blood run along before dropping on to Stiles skin as he thrust his hips once more before going still as he came.

Stiles swallowed and licked his lips numerous times trying to speak but couldn't and when he moved his hips slightly Derek whined before tightening his arms keeping him still. Derek sucked at Stiles sink that had no marks as the skin was unblemished, while it would remain unseen to humans to wolf's it would be clear he was marked and who he belonged to. Stiles lifted one hand threading his fingers into brown hair as he massaged Derek's scalp "Derek is it…" he couldn't finish the words because it just sounded weird and a little strange.

Derek sucked at his mark wanting to leave one human's would see before dusting the spot with kisses "A knot, not exactly" he moved his lips up to the younger man's cheek "My cock just swells until the claiming's over but I'm not lodge in you until it goes down…" He trailed off when Stiles moved his hips. Stiles lifted his head turning it to look at Derek "How do you have sex if this happens." He was truly fascinated by this but he was also still a little horny and moved his hips again feeling his eyes shoot wide.

Derek came again, just like that from nothing but Stiles rocking his hips. Damn his werewolf had secrets to tell which made Stiles rock his hips again. Derek tightened his arms "Stop" his voice was horse as he dropped his head to rest on Stiles shoulder "Highly sensitive" he swallowed the lump in his throat "This only happens when we mate." He lifted his head looking at Stiles. He watched brown eyes dance with amusement as hips moved again, Derek parted his lips on a whine and tightened his arms around his mate.

Stiles stopped smiling as a moan left his lip when Derek came again inside him; he licked his lips as he sagged against Derek who sat back on his hunches. Derek dropped kisses to Stiles skin as he slid his hands over skin enjoying the quiet as he breathed in Stiles scent that was slowly changing, by the end of their mating his scent would carry a under tone of Derek enough for other wolfs to take notice. Stiles closed his eyes as he hummed enjoying Derek's body heat against his but shivered slightly as he stared to feel the chill in the air, he moved his hips again trying not to smile but groaned when Derek bit him.

Derek pulled back smirking at the teeth indentations as he gripped Stiles hips as he nudge the younger man forward but hissed when Stiles didn't catch himself with his arms, damn his mate was a fucking tease. Stiles pushed his hips back as he lay with his chest completely flushed with the covers and fisted them when Derek pulled out before thrusting back in, he moaned "We just had sex and you came three times." Yet the words fell on deaf ears.

Derek came over Stiles as he thrust his hips forward "Your point." He braced his weight on his hands either side of Stiles shoulders as he thrust again nipping at his mate's nape. Stiles fisted the covers tighter as he pushed his chest up moaning at the sound of skin slapping as he rocked his hips back meeting Derek thrust for thrust as teeth raked his skin. Derek thrust harder into his mate as he relished in the skin contact but most of all Stiles moans, they made his hips snap forward as he lifted one hand to wrap fingers around Stiles cock.

Stiles turned his head seeing flashes of blue as he panted feeling sensations built too fast "Der—" his words where cut off when lips claimed his, it was a clash of tongue's and fangs that had Stiles pushing his hips back as sensations came to a head. Derek growled into Stiles mouth when he the man arched his back as his body tensed, he nipped on his mates bottom lip as muscles tightened on him milking his still sensitive cock. Stiles dropped his cheek to the covers as Derek came inside him again before a body collapsed over his, he didn't have the energy to nudge the older man off him so he just lay there and felt his eyes sliding closed.

Derek rolled onto his side pulling Stiles against his chest dropping a kiss to the skin before him as he pulled out groaning slightly before pulling the cover out from under them to then pull the cover over them. Stiles lifted his head as Derek's arm slid under his head and brushed his lips against the skin before snuggling back into the older man as an arm draped over his waist. Derek smiled when Stiles linked their fingers over his stomach; he nuzzled the back of Stiles neck as he took a deep breath happy that his scent merged with Stiles.

Neither spoke as they settled against each other but then words didn't have to be said did it.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If you would like to leave a review I'd be greatful but please note, if this wasn't your cup of tea and you'd like to let me know don't be harsh or rude about it.

If there are any mistakes i've missed please let me know and I will correct them.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
